I'm Done
by JenniClouds
Summary: Song fic. Fuji didn't exactly love tennis, he just loved the thrill of playing it. That is, until Tezuka came along and showed him the many reasons why he should love tennis, and the captain himself. R&R Please


Okai, so I'm a newbie in the wonderful world of PoT fandom but I really really _really _like TezuFuji, so yeah [:

Haha, this is a song fic about them so I hope you enjoy this~~~ ^-^

WARNING: I'm not all that good at writing, sorry D:

**Disclaimer: I did not create Prince of Tennis (if I did, holy HELL, there'd be a lot of shounen ai ;D) so the characters aren't mine. That's why I'm writing a fanfic about them :DD &&! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG IN ANY WAY! **

Ouh right, reviews? I totally welcome them~~ 3 Hehe

Right, one more thing: the song is I'm Done by PCD ^^;

* * *

_I wasn't looking for this  
What is this?  
I don't know_

Tezuka Kunimitsu. The charismatic captain of Seigaku that no one could be up to par, yet alone surpass. He was the Seigaku's pillar of support, the subject of many girls' dreams, hopes, fantasies. But most of all, he was the centre of Fuji Syuusuke's affection. The attachment that had budded from a small disappointment when they were first years, was now an unwavering one-sided love as they were now in their third years. He was the one person that after so long, had triggered a completely serious Fuji during a match of tennis. Tezuka was the only one that made Fuji realize how much he loved tennis, not just for the thrill, but for the win.

Even as they were first years, picking up balls and cleaning the field, Fuji acknowledged Tezuka as an interesting and special individual. He never knew anything beyond until after his match with the captain that ended in a set back. Though watching Tezuka play throughout the years made him want to have a rematch as soon as possible, it also made him want to avoid the whole situation altogether. On the courts, Tezuka was a different person, never drawing out his full potential because he never needed to and growing even as the game dragged on. Tezuka was a terrifying person, Fuji knew, but at the same time he was a blood tingling sensation that coursed through his veins every time he thought about the other.

Fuji too, was a different person when he stepped out on the court. Whether it was a light rally or an official match between two schools, he always won. His adrenaline kicked into gear whenever he heard the crowd screaming or the hush whispers of his fellow members. It was strange, to be in a sport just for the thrill, but it was Fuji. And yet even when he wasn't playing a match, his heartbeat increased by more than a mile and he was plunged into a breathtaking world whenever he saw Tezuka. Fuji didn't join to feel the excitement outside of the tennis world. So why did he?

_You know I was doing just fine_

Fuji was known as the prodigy or the genius in tennis, always countering his opponent's strongest moves and rendering it useless. He never needed to rely on anyone else, just himself.

_By myself_

Despite playing in a doubles match, he still treated it like a singles game. He never needed any additional strength, because he knew that he had the team's support.

_On my own_

So why did he feel obligated to always lean on Tezuka whenever he was around? Fuji didn't need that extra push to win a game, he was skilled enough already. He didn't know the answer, he just knew that his heart raced whenever he saw the other.

_Tell me how to  
Stop this feeling_

Fuji's body was at it again. Subconsciously shivering, heartbeat increasing, and arms tensing. His whole being was excited, it knew who was near. Tezuka. And try as he might, Fuji just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop staring in awe of the other when playing tennis, he couldn't stop himself from reacting to the icy stare with a warming smile, he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and listening to the husky voice speak calmly in heated situations, and most of all, he couldn't stop himself from letting the other plague his mind. Fuji watched Tezuka rally back and forth with Kawamura as his heartbeat crept up to a faster pace. He couldn't stop his feelings from growing.

_I don't wanna fall in love  
Just wanna have a little fun_

The prodigy never thought he would have gotten so attached. Because, well, even as a genius he was quite dull regarding such matters. Tennis was the one sport that kicked his adrenaline into high gear, made him play his best game, have fun. Yet Tezuka, now the captain of Seigaku's tennis club, made him want to win every game and love every game. It wasn't about fooling around anymore and before Fuji knew it, he had begun seeking out the strongest points in each player in order to make himself stronger.

Fuji had grown to love tennis more than many things in his life and he was grateful to Tezuka for that. But he also wanted to let the other know just how much he could love Tezuka even _more_ than anything. More than tennis. After all, if it had not been for the captain, he would probably still be drifting by through life, without really attaching himself to anything.

_Then you came and swept me up  
And now I'm done, so done_

So there they stood, each on the opposite end of the net, playing against each other for the first time in years. Fuji was completely shaken. His heart was beating faster than ever, either from the thrill of the game or the appearance of the man in front of him, he didn't really want to find out. The game began and within seconds, Fuji had secured a point. He was excited, it felt like he had a chance of winning with no regrets. Fuji loved it. He wasn't going to play around anymore, he had to be serious. Especially with Tezuka.

_Fallen madly deeply I  
Surprised myself enough to find_

The game ended. And as close as Fuji was, he just didn't win. He didn't regret it, though. He had played his hardest against the harshest of all the members on the team and came out a changed person. He drew in a shaky breath and stretched his arm out,

"Congratulations." yet even as he uttered those words, he couldn't help the hot tears from flowing down his porcelain cheeks. Losing was a painful feeling and he was just glad that he lost the game, not the person he played against.

_That what's begun _

Fuji felt groggy afterwards. As if he was living at a slower pace than the rest of the world. His timing was off, his mind was off. No, his mind wasn't off actually, it was just more focused on Tezuka. Somehow, his eyes had managed to analyze the captains movements and words, imprinting it all into his mind.

His skin was still hot from all the contact they had days prior to now. Tezuka had stayed with him in the tennis club room while he silently let his tears slip out, one after another. The captain gently rubbed large circles on his back, soothing him in any way possible while Fuji took the initiative to apologize continuously about his odd behaviour. But Tezuka never responded. Instead, he stopped the comforting act and pulled the prodigy in for a hug, lacing his finger's into the soft brown locks as he did so. They stayed in silence until Fuji's tears dried up.

Just remembering that made Fuji's cheeks hot and body tense up. He longed to be in the captains arms again, laying on Tezuka's bed and pressed close together. He loved the tingles that he got in every spot that was touched by the other. He loved the hot breath that tickled his neck when they embraced. But most of all, he was in love with the way Tezuka treated him when they were alone. Gently.

Tezuka now stood at the doorway to his room, holding his usual Seigaku bag and wearing his jersey. Yumiko had announced that Fuji's friend came over for a visit, but he really didn't expect it to be the captain. Astonished, the prodigy quickly rose from his sitting position on his bed to greet the other,

"What an unexpected visit, Tezuka. Did you need something?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were fine or not. You seemed unfocused these past few days. Is anything bothering you?"

_Is love_

Of course there was something bothering him. He was slowly realizing that he was in love with Tezuka and by the time he had understood it fully, he was already head over heels for the other.

"No, it's nothing, really."

"Hm..."

"Would you like anything to drink? I could get you some tea if you'd like." Fuji said, desperately trying to get away from the topic. He wasn't fine at all. He wanted to be held by Tezuka, wanted to be kissed by Tezuka, and wanted to be told that Tezuka had the same feelings too.

"That's fine, just sit down. You don't seem very well." All color drained from the prodigy's face when he heard that. Was it that easy to read his expressions?

Tezuka sighed and Fuji drew in a sharp breath. No, he just looked a bit ill because he hadn't gotten out of the house for the entire day,

"I'm fine, Tezuka. Really, I am."

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Was that true? Fuji didn't even know. He touched a hand to one of his cheeks and indeed, they were burning.

"H-huh... maybe it's just.." Tezuka was standing up now and slowly approaching him, bad sign. He felt the prodigy's forehead and frowned,

"It doesn't feel like you have a fever..." Fuji's hands twitched furiously. Tezuka was so close to him to hold, yet so far.

"That's because it's not.." The prodigy answered, lowering his head away from the captain's hand. His hands subconsciously grabbed the sides of Tezuka's jersey and he jerked his head up in a violent motion. In a flash, he pressed their lips together, loving the exciting feeling that rushed through him.

Fuji didn't expect the next few moments to happen, though. Tezuka returned the kiss and softly threaded his fingers through the prodigy's hair, much like the time in the tennis club room. Fuji was plunged into a sense of bliss.

_And now I'm done, so done  
I'm done  
Yeah_

They parted for air and the prodigy cracked an eye open,

"S-sorr..."

"Don't be." Tezuka murmured as he rested his cheek near the top of Fuji's head. One hand was still tangled in his hair and the other was already making it way around his waist. Fuji's hand moved on its own and soon, they rested comfortably around Tezuka's hips. He didn't need anyone else now, Tezuka was all he wanted, all he _needed_.

'So this is what it feels like to be in love.'

Fuji lay on his bed next to his now lover, Tezuka. What he thought to be was a one-sided love had been secretly returned all this time. He pulled his comforter closer to his body and exhaled deeply, he was truly content now.

"Ne, Tezuka."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Somehow, tennis didn't seem like such a big thing anymore.

_I can't imagine right now_

Fuji now stood in the crowded airport with his cellphone in hand and a small note in the other. Any moment now, Tezuka's flight back to Japan from Germany would arrive and he would be united with his lover once again.

_Standing here  
Without you_

He had informed the rest of the ex Seigaku regulars of Tezuka's arrival and they all tagged along. The only person missing was the former captain. They had all managed to keep in touch and meet up over the time span of three years, without the presence Tezuka of course, so now it was much more exciting to greet him again. Fuji was the calmest looking one out of the bunch he knew that the rest were aware of his rapid heartbeat and nervous posture. He couldn't wait to see Tezuka.

_To think that I tried to ignore  
_

The man that the prodigy held all his love and affection for now stood in front of him with a couple of suitcases poised by his side.

"WELCOME BACK, TEZUKA BUCHOU!" the entire team shouted as they rushed over to smother the man with hugs and handshakes. Only Fuji lingered at the back, waiting for the rest to calm down and slowly pry themselves off of his lover. Even Echizen was caught up in the mess, pressed up in between Momo's enormous build and Tezuka's side with a discontent look showing rather evidently. Tezuka's emerald eyes locked with Fuji's cerulean ones before he hushed the rest of the regulars.

_What I felt_

One by one, they let go of the ex-captain and stood aside for Fuji to come through. Eiji gave him a thumbs up sign and pushed him a few steps forward,

"Go on, nya! You've waited the longest for our captain to come back!" he shouted enthusiastically before latching himself onto Oishi, his 4 year lover.

"Haha, Kikumaru-senpai's right, you know." Momo cut in as he rested both hands behind his head, "It must have felt like forever for you!" Fuji felt a smile coming on. They were right, he _had_ been waiting a long time for this moment. He had been craving the Tezuka's touches ever since he left to Germany three and a half years ago to become a better tennis player. He just wanted a kiss right now.

Fuji stepped up to him and offering the other the best smile he could muster at the moment, he whispered happily, "Welcome back, Kunimitsu." and biting back a few tears, the prodigy leaned in for a swift hug.

_What I knew_

The scent was all too nostalgic and familiar. It made him want to stand there and be embraced by his lover forever. The smell of Tezuka drove him crazy, so crazy that he was willing to show some public display of affection even if he was uncomfortable with it. So, Fuji turned his head upward and slowly closed the space between their lips. The prodigy now stood on his tip-toes just to reach the former captain's lips, he had definitely grown throughout the past 3 years.

_I could never  
Stop this feeling  
_

"I'm back." Tezuka breathed when they broke apart. Fuji smiled and freed himself from the vice-like grip the other had on him. The prodigy then grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together,

"Come on, Taka-san said he'll treat all of us to some sushi as a celebration of your return." Surprisingly, the green eyed captain let himself be lead towards the exit, leaving his luggage for the rest of the members to handle. Fuji smiled to himself, he was finally back with the person he absolutely adored.

_I don't wanna fall in love  
Just wanna have a little fun_

The one who made him realize just how much he could love something for what it was, rather than just for the thrill.

_Then you came and swept me up  
And now I'm done, so done_

The one who took his heart by storm and made him uninterested in anyone else around.

_Fallen madly deeply I  
Surprised myself enough to find  
That what's begun  
Is love_

The one he grew to love immensely.

_And now I'm done, so done  
I'm done  
Yeah  
_

The one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_Thank you for not letting go  
When I said let me go_

Fuji could scarcely remember the first time they had fought during Tezuka's stay in Germany. The prodigy had assumed it was better for them to stop seeing each other, since it would be stressful for the former captain to always worry about someone so far away, and had told him that. But the other didn't agree,  
"I'm not going to do what you think is best for us, Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered huskily over the phone that night, "It's not right."

_Thank you for timing_

The prodigy smiled to himself again, a bit broader this time and squeezed the other man's hand. A week after that he had received a small package and a card addressed to him from Germany. He opened it to find 3 key chains. One was a white whale spurting out water, the second was an elegant blue swallow, and the last one was a chubby brown bear sitting on its butt while holding its tummy. Fuji then opened the card and inside it read,

**June 18th**

** -Tezuka**

It was their one year anniversary.

_Thank your finding_

Fuji later found out that since arriving in Germany, Tezuka had been going around to small shops on his spare time and had spent a good amount of time finding the key chains he wanted, just in time for their anniversary. The prodigy was extremely thankful for all the things Tezuka had done for him. And more, he was extremely thankful for being able to love the other.

_Thank you for not believing me  
Baby when I said  
I don't wanna fall in love_

Tezuka made him understand just how much he loved something, in more ways than one. It wasn't just for tennis, he had also learned to love another person. For that, Fuji thanked the gods everyday for sending him someone so special into his life. He was done looking. He didn't need to fool around anymore. His life was now secured with tennis but mostly with Tezuka.

_And now I'm done, so done  
I'm done  
Yeah_


End file.
